This invention relates to a method and/or an apparatus for treating water. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and/or an apparatus for producing healthy potable water, useful in preventive therapy.
Water is, of course, a sine qua non of life on this planet. The importance of having clean, microbe-free water is indisputable. It is also known that water is healthier when the naturally occurring amounts of deuterium oxide or heavy water have been removed. People can extract heavy water manually, using a refrigeration unit. It is known that heavy water crystallizes or freezes at a higher temperature (about 38.degree. F.) than normal water.